


Nips and Bites

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diefenbaker hangs with the wrong crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nips and Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - May 2002.  
> Anna's Orphan Challenge.

Nip. Nip. Their tiny bites skewered him with pain. He tried to ignore the thousands of tiny legs scurrying over his bare limbs. Tried to wish away the burning pain of the infinitesimal wounds, but could not. He was securely tied.

Pulling at the leash, Diefenbaker whimpered. He looked over at Fraser who stood in the doorway, shaking his head in disapproval. "You wouldn't be in this predicament if you'd choose better friends."

Scratching behind an ear, Diefenbaker curled his lip in irritation.

"Don't give me that attitude Mister, it's all your own doing." Leaning forward, Fraser lowered his voice. "You do know that Ray is highly upset with you. I don't know if he'll ever let you ride in his car again."

Diefenbaker snarled.

"What?! Now that was uncalled for. There's nothing wrong with his vehicle and you know it. You're getting rather picky for a wolf who should be in the tundra pulling a sled."

Diefenbaker gave Fraser a sharp look before gnawing at a hindquarter. His head snapped up as far as the leash would allow him. He trembled slightly as the figure approached him.

A perky little redhead bounced into the room. She smiled brightly at Fraser. "I'm sorry about the wait. There's been a rash of infestations and the last attendant must have used all of the flea shampoo."

Fraser gave her a smile in return. "That's quite all right." He gave Diefenbaker a pointed look. "I don't want you giving her any problems. She's only trying to take care of your condition."

Diefenbaker's lip curled back again showing sharp white canines. Fraser's eyebrows shot up, then he bared his teeth at the wolf emitting a low growl.

The girl chuckled and shook her head in amusement. She got all kinds in this line of work. A man talking to a...she picked the chart up and stared at it for a second. A wolf? She was about to give a flea bath to a wolf? Cool! Well, a man talking to his wolf wasn't any different than a man talking to a German Shephard. "He should be done in about an hour."

Fraser wiped the snarl from his face, feeling a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. He had to start paying attention to what he was doing when he talked with Diefenbaker out in public. He pointed a finger at the wolf. "When I come back, I expect to hear that you didn't give Miss..." He looked at her tag. "...Jenny, any problems."

As Fraser left the room, the attendant reached over and scratched Diefenbaker behind an ear. "Don't worry buddy, in a few minutes those nasty biters will be gone."

Diefenbaker leaned into her hand, sighing as she rid him of an irritating itch. He immediately tensed as he heard the water turned on. As the attendant sprayed him down and lathered him up, he vowed to stay away from the gang down by the dumpster. Running with the pack was fun, but fleas? No way!

END


End file.
